


Poison The Bloated Belching Beach Bum

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Final Fight (Video Game), Street Fighter
Genre: Belly Kink, Burping, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fetish, Gen, Inflation, Other, Stuffing, burping kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Poison enjoys a day out on the beach, admiring her body, and overindulges in some soda until she's left with a massive, bloated belly, and ends up releasing a huge bubbly belch.
Kudos: 15





	Poison The Bloated Belching Beach Bum

It was a lovely day at the beach for Poison, and the shore was somewhere she seldom got to be in her downtime between acts of crime. There was so much for her to enjoy her-the soothing sun on her skin, the warm sand beneath her, the cool ocean breeze, and all of the beautiful sights-namely the one of her own bikini-clad body.

Poison was never one to pass up the chance for a bit of self-admiration, especially when she looked this damn good. Between her sizable breasts, well-toned yet still curvaceous body, her pink hair wild as ever, and of course, her fat, oversized bulge, cradled in the just barely adequate sling of her black bikini bottom, she couldn’t be any more pleased with her appearance.

Beside her was a cooler, containing several six-packs of her favorite soda, placed conveniently with arms reach for her to retrieve at her leisure. As a matter of fact, she was starting to get a bit parched, so she reached for the first of many cans, cracked it open, and took a long, steady drink. Without even realizing it, she ended up emptying the whole thing in seconds. With her thirst still not quite sated, and her sweet tooth still very much unsatisfied, she reached for a second can, after carelessly tossing the first can into the sand behind her. She was a criminal, after all.

After demolishing the second can even faster than the first, although she couldn’t still be said to be thirsty, she still found herself slurping down another, having now developed quite a craving for her favorite flavor. After finishing off a third can and adding it to the ever-growing pile of litter strewn about her, she was on a roll. The contents of the entire first six-pack vanished swiftly down her gullet.

Although she wasn’t aware of it at the time, all the soda that Poison guzzled was beginning to have an effect on the body she admired so much. Her toned, solid abs began to fade as her belly ballooned from the soda. Since Poison didn’t notice, she simply reached into the cooler, broke open the next six-pack and went to town, as her own six-pack was gradually overcome by her burgeoning belly.

Instead of being sated, her craving for soda seemed to increase exponentially the more she drank. The second pack of soda was greedily slurped down much faster than the first, and her already noticeable burgeoning belly bump doubled in size. Despite looking third-trimester pregnant with a bubbling belly full of pop, she still remained utterly oblivious to any of the changes that had occurred.

The same could not be said of the other beachgoers. Between her burgeoning belly, the deep and echoing noise it produced, and her prominent bikini bulge, she invited quite a few stares from those passing by.

Among them was Karin, who turned up her nose and huffed haughtily at the sight of her. “So indecent. You never know what kind of rabble will show up at these public beaches,” she said. Chun-Li, meanwhile, was only a stone’s throw away from the epicenter of gluttony that was Poison, trying not to let the ceaseless churn of her stomach get in the way of her relaxing beach vacation.

Just like the growth of her own stomach, Poison was oblivious to their presence, and even if she wasn’t, she probably wouldn’t care. She wasn’t the sort of girl who cared what anyone else thought of her. That much was self-evident.

The mess around Poison continued to expand, as did the mess within her. She casually slurped down another dozen or so cans of soda without even thinking, further bloating out her midsection until she was sporting a mountain of flesh jutting out from her midsection, gurgling and growling as though it were ready to erupt at a moment’s notice. The taut feeling in her abdomen increased, and the bassy churning of the soda bubbles became louder as her stomach increased in size, until even Poison could no longer ignore what was happening.

“Hm?” she said, tossing a can of soda over her shoulder as a particularly loud gurgle drew her attention to her belly.

Poison’s gut was truly tremendous. It sounded and felt like an overfilled water balloon, and in terms of size, she could have swallowed at least two of the nearby beach balls whole and ended up with a smaller belly. The swollen crest of her stomach obscured the entire lower half of her body, and worse, completely erased the taut, toned midsection she had worked so hard to achieve.

“Ugh, dammit,” she grumbled, as she lazily stumbled to her feet, with her weighty belly throwing her off balance quite a bit. “I might have overdone it a bit.”

She rested a hand against her taut, churning gut. Her belly occupied so much of her field of vision that she couldn’t even see how many cans she had gone through, but at the very least she knew that it was quite a few.

Even though she hadn’t slurped down a single can since she noticed her belly’s size, it felt as though it was still getting bigger, tighter with each passing second. All the air from the carbonated soda was still shifting around within her, forming one massive, churning bubble of gas that desperately, desperately wanted to escape.

BOOOOOUUURAUP!!!!!!!!

A thick, heavy wave of saccharine, soda-fueled smog bellowed from her trembling lips, as a few dozen cans worth of gas was expelled in a single, thunderous outburst.

“Ah, that’s better,” Poison said with a sigh. She felt a bit less bloated, even if she didn’t look it.

The earth-shaking eruption attracted the attention of everyone on the beach who wasn’t already aware of her. That was just how Poison liked it, though. Even if she didn’t look her best, she always wanted all eyes on her.


End file.
